SOLDIER NEXT
by Ishare01
Summary: Something had to happen while Zack and Cloud were stuck in Hojo's lab for four years right? Follow the story of Ramses as he is oarderd by ShinRa to resurrect the lost SOLDEIR unit.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my very first story so I would love to hear suggestions or constructive criticism. This is set two years before the original game.**

**With Sephiroth and Angeal gone, and with Genesis copies still out there Shin-Ra is trying to resurrect it powerful SOLDIER unit. Ramses and Cedjka joined Shin-Ra infantry shortly after Nebelhiem burned, but quickly showed that they were far stronger than regular infantrymen. Rufus Shinra personally reassigned them and watches over them closely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, just borowing. **

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

_He watched the house burn and suddenly it dawned on him, in the last 2 hours he had lost everything…his family…his friends…his home. His entire life gone in a blaze. All he had left was a sword._

Ramses awoke with a start; he instinctively reached for his sword. With all the new recruits he could no longer afford to sleep with it too far away. They expected him to forge a new SOLDIER unit with this? He looked around at these boys, none of whom could be older than 16.

"SOLDIER NEXT my ass." Ramses grouchily mumbled to himself. Ramses was only 19 himself.

Cedjka stirred within the bunk next to him "What woke you this time?" he asked,

"Memories" Ramses responded. Cedjka was his friend, they had enlisted around the same time two years ago. "Go back to sleep." Ramses ordered jokingly knowing he wouldn't.

"Hell No!" Cedjka responded a little to loudly making some of the recruits stir in their bunks.

"C'mon" Ramses gestured toward the door "let's go see if Rude fell asleep yet" He grabbed the Muramasa he'd owned since he was eight and leapt from his bunk.

Ramses jumped up out of the bunk, he was tall compared to most of the recruits and to Cedjka. He was lean and muscular. His attire was simple, a black vest with raggity brown pants. He had brown hair that he kept out of his face with a red cloth. His left arm had been badly burnt in the past, so he cut off his useless left hand and replaced it with a claw-like protrusion. When he went for his fist Mako treatment the scientist he met with called a deranged man name Hojo into the room to examine it. A week latter Hojo had a fully functional metallic hand with tipped fingers that served as an extra weapon if he needed it, but the first thing anyone would notice about him was the glowing goldenrod eyes.

Cedjka on the other hand was short and slim, but he had been using a sword since he was nine and could handle himself well in combat. He wore a white shirt with worn out black pants.

"You lucky son of a bitch" Cedjka complained, "you get that while we get these crappy swords provided by Shin-ra"

Same old complaint,

"Fine!" Ramses snapped, "See everyone you care about killed by bandits, watch your home burn to the ground and than you can have my sword!" Ramses knew he had reacted too strongly but he didn't really care at the moment, he was tired of everyone questioning why he had a better sword than they did. There was another reason he was fond of it though, even before his family died.

Cedjka didn't say anything else until they got outside "I see him" he suddenly said.

"Is he asleep?" Ramses asked

"I can't tell" Cedjka said perplexedly

"Well why the hell not!"

"He's wearing sunglasses."

"Sunglasses!?!?"

"Sunglasses."

Ramses was beside himself "What kind of MORON! Wears sunglasses in the middle of the night!?!?!?!?"

He hadn't noticed Rude come right up behind him "Apparently I would"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damn it Rude." Ramses spat venomously "you're supposed to keep the recruits from wandering off, not me from training."

"I'm supposed to keep everyone in the barracks at night." He responded calmly "and that includes you, why would you want to train in the middle of the night anyways?"

"Probably the same reason you wear sunglasses in the middle of the night!" Cedjka jumped in. Ramses snickered at the remark.

"What? To busy to train on your off days?" Rude said with a sneer, Ramses immediately tensed up, "You know, I went a bar in Midgar the other day, I was served by a beautiful girl. She was a pretty fine piece of ass," he smiled slyly "but you don't need me to tell you that."

Ramses hated when other guys talked about his girlfriend this way. "Tifa isn't some piece of meat for you to stare at." Ramses said coldly. He knew she dressed that way for tips but he still hated all the crap he caught for it. One of the recruits had been foolish enough to tell him that Tifa dressed like a slut and he might have a go at her. Ramses hit him so hard with his metal hand that Cedjka was afraid that Ramses had killed him. He managed to wake up a few days latter.

"Anyways, I'm not letting you out." Rude said "There have been reports of Genesis copies in the area."

"Who says you can stop me from leaving?" Ramses Challenged

"Don't start this," Cedjka complained, "you remember what happened after you decked Reno?" Ramses winced at the memory, a few weeks earlier Reno actually hadn't fallen asleep while on duty. It wasn't the fact that he'd stopped him that made him angry, it was his remarks about Tifa that earned him a fist to the face. He went out to train after that and was apprehended by a whole squad of Shin-Ra infantry. Instead of making him go back however they forced him on a chopper that took him to Hojo's lab. There he was subjected to 15 times the amount of a normal Mako treatment. He had fallen unconscious for five days and the worst part was they kept him in the lab for that amount of time rather than just send him back.

"Fine" Ramses growled and they headed back to the barracks. As soon as Rude was out of earshot he erupted "Damn Turks, I could take out the whole lot of them with my prosthetic taken off."

"The Muramasa would give you a big advantage." Cedjka remarked

Ramses glared at him "So all my power is from the sword is it? Fine, let's have a little sword fight, give me yours and you can use mine." He smiled wickedly knowing he would refuse.

"You're the better swordsmen," he said sheepishly "and you are the only one who can use the Muramasa's real power."

Ramses suddenly unsheathed his sword "back up" he instructed "We are starting the day early."

Cedjka Smiled "You're gonna piss Rude off."

"Like I give a damn what Rude thinks." The air around the Muramasa was suddenly distorted. Ramses focused on the abandoned house a few hundred feet away from the barracks. He swung hard and the distortion left the sword and grew quickly heading for the house. The ground shook and the barracks rattled. When the wave hit the house it sounded like a bomb had just exploded right outside the barracks.

Some of the recruits came running out with swords in hand thinking they were under attack. 'Oh look, volunteers' Ramses thought to himself. "You Men!" he bellowed at the recruits "Make sure the entire unit is out here within 20 minutes!"

They suddenly realized what was going on "yes sir." They grumbled.

Ramses stepped back and admired his work. The house was completely gone, he was sure people in Midgar could hear what he had just done, he might even ask Tifa when he saw her tomorrow.

"A pulse attack?" Cedjka questioned "a little lazy of you don't you think."

"I needed something loud." Ramses retorted "You want to see lazy? You're in charge of drills today."

"What are you going to do?"

"Why, I'm going to oversee of course."

"You're just going to pull that cloth over your eyes and go to sleep aren't you"

"Pretty much"

"Damn you"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I decided to match Ramses up with an 18 year old Tifa just to keep** **f****amiliar faces in the story** **. At this point it would have been** **4 years since she last saw Cloud and I figgure she would have at least a couple of boyfriends durring his six year absence from her life.**


End file.
